Ruelle sombre
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Après leur victoire au relais lors du tournoi de la préfecture, toute l'équipe de natation se rend chez Kou. Celle-ci remarque alors qu'il manque de la nourriture et envoie Nagisa en chercher. Malheureusement, le court chemin entre la maison et la supérette ne se déroulera pas du tout calmement. Rating M pour violence et viol.


"Vous venez chez moi fêter votre victoire ?"

C'est ce que proposa Kou après avoir félicité les garçons d'avoir gagné le relais. Tous étaient enthousiastes, ils allaient pouvoir continuer la compétition afin d'arriver au niveau national, alors il fallait bien fêter ça !

Une fois changés, ils se rendirent tous chez la jeune rouge et commencèrent à s'installer en bavardant joyeusement. Kou se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez de nourriture pour tous, et Nagisa se proposa joyeusement d'aller en chercher.

"Fait attention à toi quand même, il commence à faire nuit et ce n'est pas très prudent… Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ?

- Kou, cesse de t'inquiéter ! Je suis un homme, je sais me défendre. Et puis la superette n'est pas loin ! 1 kilomètre, c'est assez court pour que je ne me fasse pas attraper ! Allez, j'y vais !"

Et il partit rapidement, la liste de nourriture à acheter dans la main et un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

En chemin, il ne cessait de sautiller, heureux de sa victoire de cet après-midi. Il songeait qu'il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu nager de nouveau le relais avec Haru-chan, Mako-chan et Rei-chan. Il avait même remarqué que Rin les regardait nager. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait été plutôt content de voir son expression lorsqu'Haruka avait gagné. Oui, il ne leur était pas indispensable, Rei pouvait très bien le remplacer. Nagisa n'avait pas du tout apprécié que leur ami rejette ainsi Haruka comme une vulgaire chose inutile désormais.

Ne faisant pas attention où il marchait, il fonça brusquement dans le torse d'un homme arrêté sur le trottoir. Relevant la tête, il s'excusa rapidement avant de le contourner. Mais celui-ci lui attrapa brutalement le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur, sa tête assez proche de celle du petit blond pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle. Visiblement, l'homme avait bien bu, si Nagisa se fiait à l'odeur fétide sortant de sa bouche.

"Ah… Je te vois sautiller de joie depuis l'autre bout de la rue, et je dois bien t'avouer que cela m'énerve au plus haut point. Tu sais quoi, dit-il en le poussant dans une ruelle sombre accolée à la rue, j'ai bien envie de t'enlever cet air stupide que tu as sur ton visage innocent. Les jeunes enfants innocents, c'est mon péché mignon. Les entendre crier et gémir, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur… Et savoir que je serais le premier à passer sur toi m'excite grandement", termina-t-il, la voix grave et un sourire sadique s'étalant sur son visage.

Nagisa eut soudain peur de ce qu'allait faire cet homme. Il allait le violer, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et lui ne pourrait rien faire… Son bourreau mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, et possédait une puissante force, à en juger la poigne avec laquelle il maintenait ses poignet au-dessus de sa tête. Nagisa se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, essayant en vain de se libérer de ce monstre. Mais même ses coups de pieds ne lui faisaient aucun mal. Seul son sourire s'élargissait à la vue du blond s'agitant devant lui. De sa main libre, il lui assena un violent coup de poing au visage, le faisant crier de douleur. L'homme grogna, et retira un bout de tissu de sa poche, avant de l'enrouler autour de la bouche de Nagisa afin de l'empêcher de crier. Puis il se colla à lui et posa sa tête près de son oreille.

"Allons, calme-toi… Si tu ne bouge pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Laisse-toi faire, tu va voir, tu va aimer…"

Nagisa ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la grosse main de l'homme se faufiler sous son t-shirt et caresser son ventre. Il se retenait comme il pouvait de pleurer, mais il tremblait de dégoût. Son violeur attrapa soudain ses tétons et les maltraita, les tordant dans tous les sens. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa victime, il se délectait de son expression de souffrance. Mais il voulait bien plus, et retira alors complètement le haut du blond. Il entreprit de le mordre violement au cou, avant de continuer sur son torse. Entendre les gémissements de douleur de sa victime le rendait fou de plaisir. Il décida alors de le faire participer lui aussi. Libérant ses poignets devenus violets, il attrapa ses cheveux blonds et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux remplis de larmes le fit sourire. Il jeta avec violence sa victime sur le sol, puis entreprit de retirer son pantalon, tandis que Nagisa essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Une fois sur ses genoux, il retira brusquement le bandeau qui lui enserrait la bouche et leva les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans un cul de sac, assez éloignés de la rue principale. Sa seule manière de s'enfuir était de passer de nouveau devant son tortionnaire. Et à moins de devenir brusquement Hulk, il ne pourrait pas lui résister. C'était fichu.

Il se sentit soudain attrapé par le col et retourné. Il se trouvait maintenant à genoux devant l'homme, son membre gonflé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Nagisa recula vivement, mais l'autre tenait fermement ses cheveux et ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Il glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche afin de l'écarter, puis y glissa rapidement son membre dans un râle de plaisir. Nagisa frappa les cuisses de son bourreau afin de se libérer de cette chose horrible qui emplissait sa bouche, mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Retirant son membre, il bifla plusieurs fois Nagisa violement afin qu'il ne se défende plus. Puis il se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Arrête de t'exciter comme ça. Tu ne m'échapperas pas, alors fait ce que je te demande. Je te laisserais en paix plus vite comme ça."

Il se releva et remit son membre dans la bouche tremblante de sa victime. Sa main toujours dans ses cheveux le força à bouger et à faire des vas et viens sur son sexe, l'enfonçant au plus profond de sa bouche. Nagisa ne pouvait retenir ses larmes face à cette brutalité, et il se pliait sans se plaindre aux mauvais traitements qu'il subissait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que l'homme en termine vite et qu'il le laisse rentrer chez lui. Les cris que son violeur poussait étaient tout simplement horribles à entendre, et Nagisa avait envie de vomir, tellement cela le dégoûtait. Il sentit soudain un liquide visqueux et chaud remplir sa bouche, et il entendit la voix dure de l'homme lui ordonner de tout avaler. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais le fit tout de même malgré sa répugnance. Il sentit le membre se retirer de sa bouche et Nagisa ne put se retenir de vomir. Il tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter et un léger filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il leva ses yeux vers l'individu, l'implorant silencieusement de le laisser partir. Mais l'autre semblait ne pas avoir terminé sa petite affaire. Il releva brusquement sa victime et la plaqua contre le mur, avant de recommencer ses baisers brutaux. Il fit glisser le jean du plus petit par terre, vite suivit de son boxer. Ignorant les plaintes de Nagisa et ses tentatives pour lui échapper, il lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra avec violence. Nagisa écartilla les yeux et hurla de douleur. Mais le cri fut bloqué par la main de son assaillant posée brutalement sur sa bouche. L'homme commença de rapides vas-et-viens, grognant de plaisir dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier sentait ses forces s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure que les coups s'accéléraient. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier de douleur tellement son corps en était remplit. L'homme se déversa dans un râle plus fort que les autres et se retira sans ménagement. Il abandonna le corps de Nagisa contre le mur, se rhabilla et sortit de la rue, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Nagisa ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, allongé au sol, le corps nu et couvert de blessures. Il avait essayé de s'asseoir, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentit dans le bas du dos l'en avait empêché. Il se sentait souillé, salit, et le liquide coulant entre ses cuisses lui rappelait très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne cessait de revoir ces images humiliantes, et l'odeur fétide de ce monstre enveloppait tout son corps. Il entendit soudain des voix qui lui semblaient familières provenant de la rue principale. Il lui semblait que c'était ses amis, et ceux-ci criaient son nom. Il voulut se lever et les appeler, mais il n'y arriva pas et retomba au sol. Il sentit soudain une main attraper ses hanches. Croyant que l'homme était revenu, Nagisa cria et se releva tant bien que mal. Il ne fit que deux pas avant de retomber au sol, et la douleur lacérant ses membres le fit crier de nouveau. Une main lui releva doucement la tête, et il put apercevoir à travers ses yeux remplit de larmes le visage fin de Rei, qui semblait inquiet et horrifié de voir son ami ainsi.

"Nagisa… C'est moi, Rei. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promets."

Rei le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de le bercer doucement afin de calmer ses pleurs. Il l'aida ensuite à se rhabiller, puis passa un bras sous ses aisselles afin de l'aider à marcher. A la lumière des lampadaires, Rei put enfin voir toutes les blessures de Nagisa. Son visage était tuméfié, ainsi que certaines parties de son corps. Le bleuté fut choqué qu'il existe des personnes capables de mettre de pauvres innocents dans cet état-là… Il s'en voulait de ne pas être parti avec Nagisa. A deux, ils auraient pu éviter cela. Nagisa le sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant doucement.

"Rei… Sa voix était cassée et son souffle faible. J'ai été stupide. Kou m'avait prévenu, et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Alors ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Que-Comment…

- Ton air de culpabilité sur ton visage me le montre clairement."

Rei croisa les yeux vagues du blond, qui lui sourit légèrement malgré ses blessures.

"S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça. Je leur expliquerais plus tard, mais je ne veux pas voir leur visage… C'est égoïste, non ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je vais t'emmener chez moi, puis j'appellerais un médecin. Il faut absolument que tu en vois un. Et pour les autres, on avisera après… Je leur dirais que tu es chez moi, que tu as eu quelques problèmes, mais qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, tout va bien maintenant. Ca te va ?

- Oui… Merci Rei. Je savais que je pouvais conter sur toi…

- Arrête de sourire, tu vas te faire mal."

Les deux amis prirent rapidement le train, Nagisa s'endormant sur son coéquipier, qui dût ensuite le porter jusque chez lui. Il l'installa doucement dans son lit, et commença à soigner sommairement ses blessures. Le blond tressaillait dans son sommeil, sûrement à cause du traitement. Cela fait, Rei s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Après avoir prévenu ses amis, il caressa longuement les cheveux de son ami afin de le rassurer. Il aurait voulu faire payer à cet homme, mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était rassurer au mieux son blond, et lui faire oublier cet horrible moment. Après un dernier baiser sur le front, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit lui aussi.

* * *

Pardon... Je suis cruelle sur ce coup-là ! Mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de violent, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis deux heures environs à l'écrire, alors que le précédent OS a mis 5 jours. Comme quoi, je suis plus habile dans ce domaine... Je suppose que vous avez bien vu le petit couple à la fin, j'pense écrire sur eux bientôt ! L'anime donne assez de scènes ambiguës pour les mettre ensemble ^^.

Reviews ? Vous avez le droit de m'engueuler seulement si c'est pas trop méchant x). A bientôt !


End file.
